Isenvokte Nui
Isenvokte Nui- originally called Qryztalex- was an island within the Matoran Universe and the main homeland of the Enacitek. History Ahpolki Inika's Continuity Like many landmasses within the Great Spirit Robot, Qrystalex was created by the Great Beings. Over 97,000 years ago, the two political parties forming the island's governing body split from one another and went to war. The conflict lasted until nearly ten thousand years later, when Carapar launched his armada onto their shores. Putting aside their differences, the two factions united against the Barraki warlord. Near the end of the conflict, Carapar called off his seige and attempted to make peace with the natives by offering them food. While they were initially wiry of this, the civil war did destroy most of their farms. Desperate to stave off the hunger, the inhabitants agreed. None of them, however, anticipated the rations he provided to be poisoned. Most of them were rendered paralyzed, while the rest simply lost most of their strength. Unable to fight back, the island's natives were swiftly conquered by Carapar and his forces. Upon arriving to the nation's capitol, however, he was surprised to see the leaders of both political parties lying dead before a mysterious being. This entity identified itself as "Isenvokte", and claimed to be the true ruler of the land. Isenvokte challenged Carapar to a duel, with the winner claiming the island's throne and the loser being exiled. Carapar accepted, and fought the entity. During the fight, the Barraki deduced that the "ruler" had actually murdered the ruling factions' leaders to claim authority for himself. He also noticed that he seemed to be in better condition than most of the region's warriors, concluding that he had some resistance to the poison. Isenvokte confessed that the main reason he killed them was out of their incompetence and weakness. In the end, the Barraki emerged victorious, and had the loser detained by his bodyguards. Rather than exile him, however, Carapar decided to make him a lieutenant of his, giving him power over the island. Carapar was also quick to point out that the being was still a minion of his, and would be executed if he ever overstepped his boundaries. To ensure that he stayed in line, the Barraki left one of his agents behind to monitor him. The island would continue to be part of Carapar's territory until the downfall of the League of The Six Kingdoms. Isenvokte would claim official leadership of the island and rename it "Isenvokte Nui", as a reference to his title. During the Matoran Civil War, a pool of Energized Protodermis was discovered by a group of native miners. During the same conflict, research on Knowledge Crystals and Protodermis in general was stolen from the ruins of Ga-Metru. Isenvokte Nui's governing party began experimenting with the two substances during the war and after its end. Around 79,100 years ago, a Makuta by the name of Zortycus was assigned to the island in the aftermath of the Matoran Civil War. Feeling that they had perfected the process, Isenvokte and his circle began revealing their new technology to the public. Wanting to keep the sources of his success a secret from Zortycus, Isenvokte began covert assassination of individuals he believed were a risk to his plans. The actual mine would serve as a secret laboratory for the ruler and his remaining scientists, well away from the prying eyes of the Makuta. Around 75,000 years ago, the island would launch an attack on a neighboring nation. This ignited a war between the two of them, one that lasted for at least a few centuries. Things came to a head when the Makuta of the other island was killed by artillery containing Energized Protodermis, during an investigation regarding Isenvokte himself no less. Outraged by this, the Brotherhood of Makuta ordered Isenvokte's capture. Zortycus personally fought and defeated him, though an unidentified entity abducted before he could continue with the arrest.With the reign of "Isenvokte Nui" ending, a new ruler was elected by the natives to take his place. Around 60,000 years ago, Mata Nui brought about the Time Slip as part of a plan to scatter the Av-Matoran population. One was planted here during the six-month period, and the memories of the island's inhabitants were wiped of the incident. At some point after this, the island's natives petitioned to rename it, as part of an attempt to distance themselves from their previous ruler's history. However, the ruler at that time turned it down, believing that keeping the current name would serve as a warning to those that sought power for themselves. At least 18,000 years ago, A Toa arrived at the island to record all information on the local Makuta. This data would later be transferred to the Makoki Stone, unbeknownst to the natives. At another point in time after this, Zortycus disappeared, and was replaced by another Makuta. Rumors spread between the inhabitants, varying from a conspiracy from within the Brotherhood to the same monster abducting him as well. Around a millennia ago, the Great Cataclysm occurred. The island was struck by a massive earthquake, one powerful enough to split one of its mountains in half. The Energized Protodermis from within its hidden cavern was forced onto the surface, destroying a village above it. Many of the inhabitants of said settlement were either mutated or destroyed by the substance. When the surviving citizens demanded answers from the ruler of that era, they decided to locate Zortycus's lair for answers. Though they did not find the actual Makuta himself, they did find tablets making vague references to "the fall of Mata Nui". Realizing the connection between the events and the Great Spirit's enforcers, the natives vowed to destroy any Makuta that made their way to their home. Zortycus's successor attempted to pillage the abandoned laboratory himself, only to be driven off the island by the natives. The natives had cut themselves off from the rest of the world, blaming it to some extent for their homeland's suffering. Over 1,000 years later, two members of the Order of Mata Nui traveled to the island alongside a servant and student of his. Though they were initially captured and tried for trespassing, their offer to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta did catch the attention of their current ruler. Agreeing to ally with the Order, the ruler sent some of his men to an island-fortress known as "Unoyr". The nation's army played a large role in the destruction of the laboratory there, as well as ending a secret project on it. Their victory would be short-lived, however, as Teridax successfully assumed control of the Great Spirit Robot soon after. Expelling Mata Nui from his former body, Teridax created an army of his own and sent it against Isenvokte Nui. Though the warriors of the land held off the first few waves, they would be overwhelmed when Rahkshi Kaita entered the battlefield. Their pride broken, the native surrendered. Some of the main race escaped the fight, joining up with the Toa Nuva's rebellion. The Makuta's reign was broken when he died in battle againist Mata Nui, and the Great Spirit Robot suffered critical damage in the battle. Another earthquake struck the island, this time destroying one of the mountains. This landmark served as a headquarters for the invaders' army, so the majority of Teridax's forces present were killed in the chaos. The survivors of both sides fled onto a reborn Spherus Magna, abandoning Isenvokte Nui. It is currently one of the land masses being dismantled for scrap by the Matoran Universe natives and the Spherus Magnans. Toa Makao's Continuity Isenvokte Nui, or simply Isenvokte as he was known more often, was the first model of sapient made by the Great Beings around 170,000 years ago. He was functional for around 15,000 years until the Great Beings tried to launch him into space but, with no means of staying in the air, crashed somewhere in the Northern Frost. After the creation of Mata Nui, the Great Beings found and repaired Isenvokte, but due to Mata Nui already doing his job, the Great Beings left him there, hidden under tons of snow, as a failsafe, if anything should ever go wrong with Mata Nui. And so, he remained, trapped under the snow in the Northern Frost, now part of Bota Magna. But then, about 45,000 years ago, a minute portion of his energy leaked out into the snow. The energized snow around slowly began to change the molecular structure of the metal he was made of so much that, the metal he was made of transformed into a feeble crystalline, snow-like form. Over time, blizzards blew away the snow around him until the front half of his body was exposed. Landscape The island can best be described as a "Winter Wasteland". Most of the land's earth was covered in ice, making farming difficult. However, there are some spots that aren't like this, and are fertile enough to grow editable plants. The floral in turn are capable of growing and surviving within the cold, though do not seem to be able to survive in heat. Various metals and other substances were also mined here, and an Energized Protodermis pool was hidden here as well. Locations * The Defiled Shrine: An old obelisk that once served as a religious center. When the Great Cataclysm struck, Energized Protodermis forced its way onto the surface and around the monument. Those that attempted to reach it after that were either mutated by the substance or destroyed, effectively ending all religious activity near it. Whether or not it survived the destruction of the Great Spirit Robot is unknown. If it has, it may have been relocated to Spherus Magna. * The Splintered Mountains: This feature was once a single mountain, formed when said body was fractured by the Great Cataclysm. * The Glass City: The main capital of the island. It was created through the use of technology based on that of the Knowledge Towers. The buildings are far more durable than their Metruian counterparts. * The Glass Tower: The fortress residing within the Glass City and home to those that rule the island. Like it, it was created through technology derived from the development of Knowledge Towers. Known Former Inhabitants * Matoran ** An unknown Av-Matoran * Toa ** Makao (Deceased) ** Leihatu (Revived) ** Marire * Enacitek ** Isenvokte * Makuta ** Zortycus (Status Unknown) ** Unknown Makuta (Deceased) * Energized Protodermis Entity Category:Matoran Universe